


Skater Boy

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Mark Andrews One Shot [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Skater Boy

You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing as you got out of the car and saw where you were. You’d asked your boyfriend Mark to help you find a new hobby outside of wrestling, and his bright idea was to bring you to a skate park.

“Are you serious?” you laughed, looking over the top of the car at Mark.

“What? It worked for me and the lads,” he grinned.

“You’re insane, Andrews,” you smiled, walking over to him.

“Yeah, but you still love me,” he chuckled, wrapping his arm round your shoulders.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You and Mark had been there for about an hour and you were still struggling to stay on the board without falling off after a few seconds.

“A bull in a china shop has more grace than you babe,” he laughed as you failed again.

“Mark, sweetheart? Shut up,” you groaned, pulling yourself off the floor again.

“You’re not pushing off fast enough to keep the speed up to help you balance,” he pointed out, for the 10th time.

“I can see that!” you yelled back at him.

You tried again, and almost managed to stay on longer than 10 seconds but your back foot slipped and you fall off again. Mark burst out laughing as you laid there.

“Fuck it! I can’t do it!”

“Yes you can {Y/N}. I know you can,” said Mark.

“No, I can’t,” you huffed, pulling yourself up.

“Babe,” Mark said, pulling you over to him. “You are so close to getting it, but if you really want to stop trying then I won’t make you keep trying.”

“I just don’t think I’m ever gonna get it,” you sighed, laying your head on his shoulder.

“Why do you wanna do it so badly anyways?” he asked, brushing his hand down your back.

“To make you proud,” you mumbled quietly.

“I’m already proud of ya,” he smiled. “You don’t need to do this to make me proud. I’m proud of everything you do {Y/N}. You’re amazing just the way you are.”

You smile lightly.

“You’re too sweet.”

“I can be,” he chuckled. “Wanna go home?”

“In a bit. This place is actually fun.”

You smirk as you suddenly think of something.

“Fancy a little competition?”

“What you got in mind?” he asked.

“That!” you smirked, pointing to one of the big ramps.

“Babe, you’re struggling to even move on the board, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Dinner says I can do it,” you smirk, standing up.

“You’re serious? You really wanna do it?”

“Yup.”

Mark didn’t look sure.

“Come on Marky. What’s wrong? You… scared?” you challenged.

“Only about you getting hurt,” he pouted.

“Fine. I’ll go do it on my own… chicken!”

You smirked picking up your board and heading over to the ramp, deliberately wiggling your ass as you walked.

“Damnit,” groaned Mark getting up. “Babe! Wait up!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
“You totally played me!” groaned Mark as he laid on the bottom of the ramp. “You knew how to skate all along!”

“Course I did,” you laughed. “You owe me dinner now… Skater boy.”

“I’m so getting you back for this,” he chuckled as you helped him up.

“Yeah, yeah. Food first though.”

Mark wrapped his arm round your shoulders and lead you back to the car.


End file.
